


Feliz

by ZooCross0vers



Category: Coco (2017), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Couldn't think of a better name, Crossover, F/M, My Miguel is also named Miguel, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZooCross0vers/pseuds/ZooCross0vers
Summary: Just a super belated Dia de Los Muertos crossover between Zootopia x Coco. I unfortunately didn't write the whole film, I only selected a few scenes to cover from the film. Hope you enjoy it nonetheless and even if it's late.I might add to this in the future, not sure. We'll see :)
Relationships: Jack Savage/Skye, Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde, OC/OC
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	1. Part 1: Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be my Dia de Los Muertos special, unfortunately, it’s super late, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. 
> 
> Basically this is just a multi-part abridged version of the film Coco. I admit that it’s a bit rushed, because I wanted to get it out as soon as I could, even though I ended up releasing this really late.
> 
> I might continue this sometime in the future and add more details or scenes. If all’s well next year, maybe I’ll continue this by next Day of the Dead. We’ll see :)

_Sometimes, I think I'm cursed…_

Narrated a young boy as his story was told in the papel picado hanging over his family's home for Dia de Los Muertos. 

_Because of something that happened before I was even born. See…_

_A long time ago, there was this family._

On the papel picado, a mixed species family of three gathered round in a hug. They consisted of a father fox, a mother rabbit and their rabbit looking hybrid daughter. _The Papá, he was a musician._ The father fox strummed his guitar beside his smiling wife when their little daughter came rushing in, eager to play with her father. He of course, happily took her in his arms and twirled the happy kit in the air. 

_He and his family would sing and dance and count their blessings._

_But he also had a dream, to play for the world…_

Despite the loving, close connection the little family had, the father fox moved past his family with his guitar in paw on the papel picado, heading toward a sea of paws and hooves -- ie, his adoring fans.

_And one day, he left with his guitar... and never returned..._

On a dark, black papel picado, the father fox moved past his family, holding his guitar. He kissed his wife and daughter good-bye then left. His little daughter and wife watched him go with sad faces. 

_And the Mamá..._

The mother rabbit’s sadness shifted to anger and she slammed the window shutters shut.

_She didn't have time to cry over that walk away musician._

The mother rabbit promptly picked up every last musical instrument in her home and tossed them out the window like day old trash.

_After banishing all music from her life, she found a way to provide for her daughter._

The mother rabbit scooped up her daughter and moved them forward with their life.

_She rolled up her sleeves, and she learned to make hats._

The mother rabbit took a hat, observing it. After some time, she took some wooden head measuring blocks and a blocking machine and began making hats.

_She could've made candy, o-or fireworks! Or sparkly underwear for wrestlers! But no..._

_She chose hats._

The mother rabbit fashioned a hat for her daughter which made the young hybrid looking bunny extremely happy that she broke out in dance. As the years passed, the now grown hybrid wore a new hat and began helping her mother make them.

_Then she taught her daughter to make hats._

The fox-bunny hybrid then introduced a shy striped male fox-hare hybrid to her mother.

_And later, she taught her son-in-law._

Some time later the young hybrid pair had a few kids. They played around with the hats their parents and grandmother would make.

_Then her grandkids got roped in! As her family grew, so did the business._

The mixed species family hung up a sign in the shape of a sombrero with an ‘H’ on it. The business was indeed flourishing with each new addition to the family.

_Music had torn her family apart, but hats held them all together._

The mother rabbit smirked and stood proud at all she had accomplished despite her husband walking away on her. 

_You see, that rabbit was my great-great-grandmother, Mamá Judy. She died way before I was born. But my family still tells her story_ **_every year_ ** _on Dia de los Muertos...the Day of the Dead._

Several more years later, an ofrenda filled with photos from the mixed breed family stood tall on Dia de Los Muertos. At the top of the ofrenda, was an old photo of the Hopps family matriarch herself, Mamá Judy. Though the photo was sepia tinted, Mamá Judy was a beautiful gray rabbit with amethyst colored eyes. She appeared to be somewhere in her mid twenties or so when the photo was taken. In it, her former fox husband stands beside her, wearing a white mariachi uniform -- but his head is missing. Torn off the photo, really -- for obvious reasons.

In the photo with them, and sitting on Mamá Judy’s lap, was their little rabbit looking hybrid daughter, who appeared to be somewhere between two to three years old when the photo was taken.

_And her little girl, she’s my great-grandmother, Mamá Felicia. But we like to call her Mamá Feliz for short._

_They say she was always a very happy little girl, so everyone just started calling her Feliz, which means ‘happy’._

In the distance, a withered old rabbit-like hybrid’s reflection reflects off of the little hybrid’s photo. The old hybrid is none other than the little hybrid herself, Felicia, but now all pruny, wheel-chair bound, and with more gray hairs covering her originally red fox patterned fur. 

A young rabbit-like hybrid boy with red fox fur, dark brown eyes, black and white tipped ears, paws and tail, hopped on over to her to give her a kiss on the cheek. “Hola, Mamá Feliz.”

“How are you, Phillip?” replied the old hybrid to her great-grandson.

  
_Actually, my name is Miguel_ , narrated the young hybrid. _Mamá Feliz has trouble remembering things. But it’s good to talk to her anyway._


	2. Part 2: El Honesto John

Given the Hopps family's unhappy history with music, it was not unexpected for matriarch Judy to instill a hatred for it within her household and each new Hopps generation. 

Though the hatred stuck with each new family member, there was one exception... and that was Miguel Hopps.

He adored music!

_ I know I'm not supposed to like music, but I can't help it! It's not my fault. It's  _ **_his_ ** _ … _

Miguel approached a crowd of tourists as they stood before a bronze statue of a tall red fox dressed in a mariachi uniform. He held a guitar with a fox skull headstock design.

_ El Honesto John! The greatest musician of all time! _

“It was here where a young Honesto John took his first steps to becoming the most beloved singer in Meoxican history!” said the tour guide to the tourists. Miguel meanwhile gazed in awe at his hero’s statue.

_ He started out a total nobody from Zootopia, like me!  _

Miguel thought back on his favorite movie scenes from El Honesto John’s best films.

_ But when he played music, he made people fall in love with him! _

_ He starred in movies, he had the coolest guitar...he could fly! And he wrote the best songs! But my all time favorite? It's… _

**_Remember me!_ **

**_Remember me*_ **

**_Though I have to say goodbye_ **

**_Remember me!_ **

**_Remember me*_ **

**_Don't let it make you cry_ **

**_For even if I'm far away_ **

**_I hold you in my heart_ **

**_I sing a secret song to you,_ **

**_Each time we are apart_ **

**_Remember me_ **

**_Remember me*_ **

**_Though I have to travel far_ **

**_Remember me!_ **

**_Remember me*_ **

**_Each time you hear a sad guitar_ **

**_Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be_ **

**_Until you're in my arms again!_ **

_ He lived the kind of life you dream about! _

**_Re-mem-ber...MEEEEEEEEEEEE……..!_ **

_ Until 1942...when he was crushed by a giant bell… _

_ I wanna be just like him!  _

Miguel ran through the cemetery, past all the animals leaving food offerings and other gifts to their deceased family members. He ran straight for El Honesto John’s mausoleum and stared inside one of the windows, admiring the deceased fox’s portrait and his unique guitar as it hung over his coffin.

_ Sometimes, when I look at El Honesto John, I get this feeling. Like, we’re connected somehow. Like if he could do it, maybe someday I could too! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, yes, El Honesto John is supposed to be Honest John from Pinocchio. :)


	3. Part 3: Remember Me

It was no question that Miguel's whole perspective on life had drastically changed after he had confronted his mixed breed family about his love of music and of his discovery that his runaway great-great-grandfather was none other than El Honesto John. 

For a fleeting moment, he thought that he could be the musician he longed to be!

That was until...his grandma Elena Hopps, a striped, red furred, blue eyed red fox, rabbit, hare, arctic fox hybrid, broke his secret home made guitar. Yet another heavy reminder that his family would never accept his love for music.

In response to this, Miguel had decided to play at the Dia de Los Muertos Talent Show. Perhaps then he would find others who would appreciate his talents.

There was just one problem...he no longer had a guitar…

What was he to do? 

It was then at that moment that he thought about  _ borrowing _ his great-great-grandfather’s guitar right from his ancestor's mausoleum. 

Little did Miguel know that he would be cursed for stealing from the dead. And as consequence, he was cursed to live among the dead until he would break the spell by receiving one of his family member's blessings.

Along the way, he ran into his visiting deceased ancestors from the Land of the Dead. Among them were his great-great grandfather Jack Savage (a gray striped hare), his great-great-grandmother Skye Savage (an arctic fox), their son and Miguel's great-grandfather Phillip Savage (an arctic fox/hare hybrid who looked more hare than fox. He had his mother's fur and eye color and his father's black stripes in life), his great-great grandmother Judy's older twin brothers (Marco and Paolo). 

And of course, there was his great-great grandmother herself, Judy Hopps, matriarch of the Hopps clan. Though they all once had their own unique appearances in life, in death they were all skeletons and bore colorful designs on their faces -- much like the designs one paints on Day of the Dead skulls. 

As expected, his great-great-grandmother Judy was willing to give him her blessing to return home...on one condition….

He was to never ever EVER! Play music again.

It was a compromise Miguel was unwilling to accept, so he figured he would try to receive his blessing from someone else. Someone who was family and would understand his desire to play music -- his great-great grandfather, El Honesto John!

The only obstacle in his way now was to track down his great-great grandfather, but how?

Enter Nick Wilde! A skeleton red fox who claimed to know El Honesto John and who was desperate to cross the bridge to the Land of the Living so he could have Miguel place his picture on his family's ofrenda to keep him from suffering a terrible fate called, “the final death.”

Miguel agreed, and the two got to learn a little about one another as they spent time together. The two really started to bond however, after Miguel found out that Nick was once a musician too!

Unfortunately trouble came when Nick found out that Miguel had other dead relatives and tried to send him back home through them instead of El Honesto John.

After their falling out, Miguel had finally managed to track down El Honesto John and explained his dilemma to him. El Honesto John, on his part, was thrilled to find out that he had a great-great grandson. After a tender bonding moment between musician's however, some rather unsavory secrets were revealed to Miguel about his great-great grandfather by Nick who had managed to sneak into El Honesto John's Sunrise Spectacular party.

It turned out Nick was once El Honesto John's best friend and the original songwriter to all of El Honesto John's songs. Not only that, but it turned out that El Honesto John had poisoned and murdered Nick in order to steal his songs and passed them off as his own, leaving Nick a forgotten nobody to both the world and to a daughter he had abandoned but desperately wished to get back to prior to his death.

Realizing the truth about his death, Nick tried to attack El Honesto John. In response, El Honesto John had both Nick  _ and _ Miguel thrown into a cenote.

Broken hearted and disillusioned over his hero, Miguel sought comfort from Nick, who listened to his woes and regrets of not having listened to his family. Were they right? Should he have hated music too just like them? Especially considering nothing good came out of it once again.

While Miguel contemplated his regrets, Nick's bones suddenly began to jitter and glow, falling on his rear. “Nick! N-Nick?” Miguel uttered, concerned about his friend.

Nick realized that he was slowly getting closer to suffering the final death. “She's-She’s forgetting me,” he stuttered, worried and heartbroken.

“Who?” asked Miguel, kneeling beside him.

“My daughter,” Nick replied, sadly.

“She's the reason you wanted to cross the bridge,” Miguel said in realization. 

“I just wanted to see her again,” Nick uttered with regret, “I never should have left Zootopia. I wish I could apologize. I wish I could tell her that her Papà was  _ trying _ to come home. That he loved her so much. My Feliz…”

Miguel paused in realization, “Feliz?” he uttered quietly under his breath.

It couldn't be…could it? A red fox musician from Zootopia? With a daughter named Feliz?

Curious, Miguel stood up and reached into his red sweater’s pocket, pulling out his great-great-grandmother Judy’s ofrenda photo. He handed it to Nick, who took it. Nick's eyes immediately widened upon viewing the photo.

“Where--Where did you get this?” Nick asked, practically speechless.

“That's my Mamà Feliz, that's my Mamà Judy, is that... _ you _ ?” Miguel asked Nick, pointing at the headless image of his forgotten ancestor.

Nick slowly turned his surprised gaze to Miguel. They stared at each other, speechless. 

“We're... family?” Nick and Miguel said in unison. A relieved smile seemed to creep up on their faces.

“I always hoped that I would see her again. That she’d miss me. Maybe put up my photo. But it never happened,” Nick caressed his little hybrid daughter's face in the photo, “You know the worst part? Even if I never got to see Feliz in the living world. I thought maybe at least one day I'd see her here and give her the biggest hug. But she's the last person who remembers me. The minute she's gone from the living world…”

“You disappear...from this one,” Miguel finished his sentence. “You’ll never get to see her.”

“Never again,” Nick lamented before setting his eyes back on the photo. A caring smile curled up his lip. “You know, I wrote her a song once. We used to sing it together every night at the same time. No matter how far apart we were. What I wouldn't give to sing it to her, one...last...time.”

Nick's memory faded back to when he was alive. He was a handsome red fox, completely covered in fur. He strummed his guitar before his happy little three year old daughter, Feliz who happily watched him play and sing her her favorite lullaby…

**_Remember me..._ **

**_Though I have to say goodbye_ **

**_Remember me_ **

**_Don't let it make you cry_ **

**_For even if I'm far away_ **

**_I hold you in my heart_ **

**_I sing a secret song to you,_ **

**_Each time we are apart_ **

**_Remember me_ **

Little Feliz giggled, “Papá!” she readjusted herself on her seat in the bed to join her father who knelt closer down to her.

**_Though I have to travel far_ **

**_Remember me_ **

**_Each time you hear a sad guitar_ **

**_Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be_ **

Nick brought his snout close to her and she took his face into her tiny paws as they sang in unison.

**_Until you're in my arms again_ **

**_Re-mem-ber…_ **

**_Me…_ **

Nick's memory faded back to the present time, lamenting a beautiful past, he had so foolishly abandoned.


	4. Part 4: La Llorona

Judy Hopps had many regrets in her life, one namely being her husband Nick Wilde after he had abandoned their family. What hurt the most however was that deep down, she was still secretly in love with him. 

She was thankful that she had managed to save her great-great-grandson after he was trapped in the sinkhole, but that also meant saving Nick.

To her surprise however, Miguel had revealed to her that though Nick did initially abandon both her and their daughter, he had immediately regretted his choice and tried to come home to them until he was murdered by El Honesto John. 

Though she was unwilling to forgive him, she had agreed to help both Miguel and Nick to recuperate Nick’s photo so Miguel could place it on his family’s ofrenda.

Despite Judy’s reluctance to forgive Nick, she did have a little hiccup moment when she and her family had accidentally run into El Honesto John. He took one look at Judy and asked, “Don’t I know you?”

Without a second thought, Judy immediately punched El Honesto John square across the jaw, “That’s for murdering the love of my life!” she yelled at the other red fox skeleton, who found himself stammering in shock.

“Wha--Wha?”

Nick came out from hiding from around the corner, “She’s talking about me!” Nick shouted confidently at El Honesto John. Nick then turned to Judy, beyond touched, and with butterflies in his stomach (if he had one), “I’m the love of your life?”

“I don’t know, I’m still angry at you!” Judy scowled.

As much as she tried to deny it, she still had feelings for that goofy, dumb fox of hers. But could she honestly admit that to him, or was her anger still greater?

Nick asked her once more with a wide happy smile, “You said, ‘love of your life’?”

“I don’t know what I said!” Judy proclaimed angrily once more. 

“That’s what I heard,” teased their great-great-grandson in a sing-songy voice, causing Judy to just roll her eyes.

As expected, El Honesto John did not give in so easy when it came to giving up Nick’s photo. He had his goons stop them from getting to him. That didn’t stop Judy however. She had managed to reach him and slipped her paw into El Honesto John’s lapel and grabbed Nick’s photo. She fell back as she managed to wrestle it out of El Honesto John’s grip. She giggled happily and waved it in the air. She got it!

All of a sudden, a platform beneath Judy’s feet began to elevate, lifting her up to the stage. 

“Ladies and gentlemamammals, the one, the only, El Honesto John!” announced the stage announcer.

The audience hollered and cheered as the show got underway.

Judy’s skeletal ears dropped, scared at finding herself at center stage, literally. The camera-mammal focused the camera on her and she appeared on the titantrons at her sides.

El Honesto John saw at the top of the performance platform, “Get her off the stage!” El Honesto John hissed, disgusted at her stealing his spotlight. Meanwhile Miguel, Nick, and the rest of the Hopps clan ran up to the wings of the stage, catching sight of Judy. 

Judy clinged on to the photo and began hyperventilating as she saw Honesto John’s goons begin to slowly head toward one of the platform’s stairways. She bumped into the microphone, unsure of what to do.

“Sing!” she heard a familiar juvenile voice speak up to her. Judy looked down to see it was her great-great-grandson, Miguel. “Sing!” she heard him encourage once more.

Not certain what else to do, she decided to listen to her grandson and began singing. 

**_Ay…_ **

The microphone’s feedback whined as El Honesto John’s goons moved in on her at the right stairway.

**_De mi llorona_ **

Happy to hear her sing, Miguel had another idea! He spotted some guitars behind him and went to fetch one. Nick meanwhile, watched his wife with a slack jaw, as did the rest of the Hopps clan. It had been so long since Nick had heard her sing -- she still had the voice of an angel. 

As for the rest of the Hopps clan, it was just an absolute shock. They had only ever known Judy to hate music, but to see her now sing, it was unbelievable.

**_Llorona…_ **

**_De azul, celeste_ **

Miguel shoved a guitar right into his great-great-grandfather Nick’s skeletal paws. The young kit then fetched a working microphone and set it right in front of Nick. 

Immediately understanding, Nick approached the microphone and began playing the guitar.

**_Ay_ **

**_De mi llorona_ **

**_Llorona…_ **

**_De azul, celeste_ **

Judy took the microphone off of the stand when she realized that El Honesto John’s goons started slowly moving closer toward the platform. Judy walked with the microphone down the other stairway -- moving slowly so as to keep the audience from suspecting something.

**_Y aunque la vida me cueste_ **

**_Llorona_ **

As she climbed down the stairway, she glanced over at Nick, realizing that he was the one playing the guitar. A wave of sweet nostalgia hit her hard, as all she could think about was when they were alive and he would play for her and she would sing. Her non-existent heart fluttered at the sight of him. 

Despite all that happened in their lifetime, Judy couldn’t lie to herself anymore. She was no longer angry at him. She forgave him and realized that she would never and had never stopped loving him. 

**_No dejare_ **

**_De quererte_ **

She sang tenderly at him, meaning every word of it. 

**_No dejare_ **

**_De quererte!_ **

Feeling inspired and alive for the first time in a long time, she let the fire inside her burn and she confidently ran down the stairs, singing passionately and relishing in the spotlight.

El Honesto John growled furiously from the wings while his goons began following her around the stage. She dodged them, while they struggled and failed to catch her or the photo in her possession.

**_Subí al pino más alto,_ **

**_Llorona_ **

**_A ver si te divisaba_ **

**_Como el pino era tierno_ **

**_Llorona_ **

**_Al verme llorar,_ **

**_Lloraba,_ **

**_Ay_ **

**_De mi llorona_ **

**_Llorona…_ **

**_Llorona,_ **

**_De azul, celeste_ **

Believing she was in the clear, Judy ran towards the wing where Nick and the others were, only to find herself being stopped by Honesto John. He gripped her wrist tightly and spun her around, playing along with her little musical number.

The song had now become a duet. The audience loved it, but all Judy wanted to do was escape El Honesto John’s grip.

**_Ay_ **

**_De mi llorona_ **

**_Llorona…_ **

**_Llorona,_ **

**_De azul, celeste_ **

**_Y aunque la vida me cueste_ **

**_Llorona_ **

El Honesto John dipped Judy, but she managed to slink out of his arms. Honesto John quickly grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up in the air while he continued to sing, “Let go of me!” Judy screamed angrily while she struggled to break free from his grip.

**_No dejare_ **

**_De quererte_ **

**_Y aunque la vida me cueste_ **

**_Llorona_ **

El Honesto John set her down and began twirling her all over the place, dancing with her, and swiping the photo from her paw. He then held her tightly in his grip, singing the song’s climax as if it were the greatest performance of his life.

**_No dejare_ **

**_De quererte,_ **

**_No dejare_ **

**_De quererte,_ **

**_No dejare_ **

**_De Quererteeeeee!!!_ **

**_Ay-ay-ya-aaaaaaaaaay!_ **

Just as the song came to its grand climax, Judy took advantage of the fact that Honesto John was too distracted making a pompous fool of himself and stepped as hard as she could on his foot, causing him to howl mariachi style in pain. 

Judy ran for it, swiping the photo back as the audience applauded the false spectacle. 

Nick put the guitar he used back with the others, while Judy ran up to him laughing all the way. She jumped into his arms without warning, causing them to twirl with the momentum. When they stopped moving, they found themselves embracing and staring into each other’s eyes. If they had cheeks, they would have been blushing. Judy pulled away, a little embarrassed but still happy, “I almost forgot what that felt like,” she said, brushing one of her ears back in a shy manner.

“You...you still got it, Carrots,” Nick uttered, bashfully rubbing his arm. They took a moment to stare lovingly at each other, smiling the entire time, and rekindling a love they had once thought to have been lost. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this abridged Coco crossover and we’ll see if I decide to add to this next year or some other time if I’m able to. :)


End file.
